


[PE同人] 純誘-5

by TEeSugar



Category: PoddEarth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar
Summary: 為愛發電～





	[PE同人] 純誘-5

**Author's Note:**

> 為愛發電～

「Earth？」Podd輕得似未出聲的低喚，在靜謐的深夜像掉進水裡的音符，卻沒有得到回應，至少不是聲音回應，而是一雙手環上了自己的頸項。適應黑暗的雙眼看著他仍緊閉的眼睛，是要假裝作夢嗎？不願面對真實的我嗎？該慶幸他至少沒有推開自己嗎？未預料到的發展卻帶來一陣酸楚，可是眼下這人正蜻蜓點水地在自己唇上索吻，怎麼能拒絕？

 

你想當作是夢，就當作夢吧。誰叫我先喜歡上了呢。

 

於是他伸手托住Earth的後頸，稍一用力加重唇瓣的相依，舌尖舔上溼滑的內唇繞著圈圈，卻遲遲不肯進入微啟著等待他的齒間濕地。一陣逗弄引得Earth發出不滿的鼻音，帶撒嬌地嚶著要他別玩了，玩興拉起了唇角，他反而分離了唇，只留若即若離的相觸，並伸出舌來點點輕逗Earth噘著不滿的軟唇，「嗯～！」果不其然引出一聲撒野，這樣的人兒太可愛了，他多逗一秒都不捨地皺了眉笑著，手捧上臉，拇指輕輕地揉撫他的下唇，「鬧你的，對不起，我太喜歡你了，忍不住。不鬧了不鬧了乖，你想怎樣都可以。」

 

然後他吻他，認真地，動情地，舌尖帶著情感纏上他，收合著雙唇彷彿貪食著最甜的果實。兩人都收緊相擁的手臂，Earth手指沒入他的髮絲，Podd則在被單下拉攏了Earth的腰際，使兩人下身貼合只留布料的微距，集中的熱度宣告著他和自己一樣想要。他緊摟著腰的手沿著滑順的肌膚溜下褲後腰的間隙，溜進內褲，溜上Earth鍛鍊有致的翹臀，他很早就幻想能摸一下的飽滿。

 

Earth因著Podd的動作身體微微發顫，連綿不斷的深吻挑逗著神經，情慾溶於血液流至每一端末梢，再匯集至一處燒得他難受。專注於糾纏Podd再給他多點溫柔的當兒，渾然未覺下身正不受意志控制地前後微擺，一下一下地頂撞著對方也堅挺炙熱的分身。

 

Podd喉深一陣低吼，像掙扎著抓住最後一絲理智般中斷了親吻，拖著嘴唇滑到Earth頸窩，「我要被你折磨死了...」他說，抱著Earth的雙手擁得更緊，指尖掐進了對方蜜色的肌膚裡。

 

無法克制的紛亂呼吸打在Earth耳後，溫熱繚繞他竟有種醉醺醺的迷幻感。兩人的心跳打在同一個點上，一樣快，一樣亂，什麼裝睡清醒的問題早就拋遠了，他只知道身體深處吶喊著想碰，想被觸碰，順從原始渴望他的手往下胡亂地扯著，太熱了，他得脫掉，他要出來，他想貼近，他要除去兩人間所有阻礙。突然，大手抓住了他的手腕，耳邊傳來一聲細語：「我來，乖。」

 

然後在他剛意識到褲子被褪至臀下，另一種感覺瞬間衝擊他的感官，竄起一陣顫慄，無可自控的呻吟抖出唇縫，一手抓進自己的頭髮，一手緊緊攀住Podd後背，當另一方的手握住兩人的分身開始上下搓弄的同時。

 

「哈...哈..哈啊...嗯...」手上的動作未曾停歇，被另一人掌握的奇異觸感，與雙棒相磨的刺激，相乘出超越倍數的歡愉，Earth弓起了腰身，自行抬起腿來勾纏上Podd腰際，隨著大手的推移上下擺動著下體，傳遞他的迫切與難耐，汲取對方更多疼愛。

 

Earth種種舉動就像星火不斷撩撥Podd已經燃至高點的慾望，他眉頭皺著情慾，看著對方因一波疊上一波的快感而扭曲的表情，突然想要使壞，想看到他更難受的樣子，拇指用力一壓微露的尖端，「啊！」的一聲Earth霎時睜開眼睛，仰起頭，「啊啊...啊啊啊...」聲線抖得不能自已，雙手十指深深掐入Podd的肩膀，依著對方拇指的搓揉，愈掐愈深，身體愈繃愈緊，然後...

 

Earth的頭猛地後仰，身體緊繃地拱起，當兩人同時在Podd的手中解放，當Earth的身體在他懷中顫抖。他環住Earth的臂膀，手托著Earth的後頸，雙唇戀戀不捨地碾吻著他的側臉，然後感受懷中人緩緩放鬆，親吻輾轉貼上嘴唇，呼吸彼此的不規律，震動彼此的心跳節奏，他睜開眼，他閉著眼，他吻了吻他的眼簾。

 

當Earth真的睡著了時，他還抱著他。輕輕放下軟綿綿的人，起身去浴室打濕了毛巾，將彼此清理乾淨。再回到浴室，Podd雙手撐在洗手台上，抬眼看著鏡中的自己。然後呢？明天要怎麼辦？

 

走回房間，床上的人包裹在被窩裡，濃密的睫毛襯在臉上蘊出一股惹人憐愛的氛圍。他跪到床邊，伸出手情不自禁又小心翼翼地撥弄Earth額前碎髮，微啟的唇仍因方才的激吻而漲紅著。溫柔地落下一吻，他投降了。

 

明天就看著辦吧，你想怎麼辦就怎麼辦，都聽你的，但，不要讓我太傷心，好嗎？


End file.
